


Small Hiro Sex

by SveziB



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SveziB/pseuds/SveziB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Gogo find themselves having a casual sexual encounter one evening. But not everything goes as planned for poor Hiro. Gentle femdom. Rated M for sexy content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Baymax Gets Hiro Laid

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into particularly explicit smut fiction. I've struggled to maintain a certain level of brevity while also employing the amount of detail I'm comfortable with in my writing. Reviews are always appreciated as long as they're constructive!

**Small Hiro Sex**

**Chapter 1: In Which Baymax Inadvertently Gets Hiro Laid**

Hiro Hamada was in heaven. Currently engaged in spirited, rapid-paced conversation, he'd have to consider Fred's latest idea, movie night, to be a pleasant success. Fred had recently suggested that the group dedicate one night a week to hanging out and watching a movie since most of them spent the majority of their free time at the lab and did little else outside of school work. This first occasion was taking place at Hiro's house since, unfortunately, Fred's in-mansion theatre was in the process of being renovated to accommodate a screen twice as large as the previous one. Next week they'd be enjoying a movie on a two-thousand inch screen. Hiro, Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Gogo had just finished their first film and had spent the past half hour or so excitedly discussing it before eventually seguing into more casual conversation and finally dispersing. Hiro bid his friends farewell as they, one by one, decided they ought to be heading home to get some sleep. Eventually, only Gogo remained, having no reason to take off early.

Baymax, who had made himself fairly scarce for the evening, suddenly popped up beside Hiro to state matter-of-factly, "It appears your heart rate has risen by 5% in the last minute; are you experiencing any str—," Baymax was interrupted by Hiro exasperatedly telling him everything was fine. One may've thought Hiro would be used to Baymax's inappropriate sharing of personal information by now, but it was particularly difficult to adapt to when one was in the throes of puberty such as Hiro. Gogo, fairly used to Baymax's overprotective nature, didn't think much of it and shrugged it off. "So," she asked, "what've you been into lately?" Baymax once again perks up, his programming having been activated by a simple vocal inquiry which could be easily answered by a cursory glance at his recent memory banks. Baymax chimes in as Hiro is trying to shove him into his charging station to shut down, "Hiro and I have been extensively researching sexual development in adolescent males to—"

"BAYMAX!" Hiro exclaimed, cutting Baymax off again, unable to believe what Baymax had just divulged. At that moment, Hiro would've given anything to wake up from this nightmare, but the unfortunate circumstances that'd befallen him were all too real. He quickly shuts down Baymax and makes sure he is in standby mode, unable to activate at all unless manually. No more outbursts like that tonight. No thanks.

Gogo had managed to keep her composure throughout the ordeal, telling herself that she could laugh at Hiro's misfortune later. Hiro wracks his brain trying to think of a way to change the subject before he turns back around to face Gogo, but he finds himself drawing a blank. The embarrassment was incredible, and it didn't help that he had always found Gogo somewhat intimidating to be alone with. She could be so intense and… _sexy_. As Baymax had made painfully obvious, Hiro was stumbling through puberty with a relatively laughable amount of grace. And being very physically attracted to a close friend of his wasn't making it any easier. Sheepishly, Hiro turned to face Gogo, still trying to think of something to change the subject. Unfortunately, his mind went completely blank again as soon as he saw Gogo's expression. She'd donned quite the smirk and cocked eyebrow while he'd been brainstorming. _"Oh no,"_ Hiro thought to himself as he saw her expression; that was an expression of impending taunting and ridicule. Nothing good could come from this.

"So, learning about the facts of life, are we?" Gogo inquired with a small chuckle, unabashedly taking the conversation in the direction she thought would be most entertaining. And she found watching Hiro squirm uncomfortably pretty entertaining. The little guy was pretty cute when he was embarrassed; she'd contemplated it on more than one occasion.

Unable to find a way to avoid the question, Hiro figured he'd best just get it over with and answer her question. "Yeah, I guess," he replied meekly, rubbing his neck and looking downward. Phew, that wasn't so bad. At least it had ended there – couldn't get any worse now that he'd just answered her question, right? "Like what?" Gogo inquired, raising a curious eyebrow. Nothing could've prepared Hiro for that question coming out of the blue like that. His eyes widened slightly, and he froze in place momentarily, trying to figure out if he'd heard her correctly. Hiro couldn't help but be baffled at how incredibly casual Gogo was being about this. After regaining his composure, he nervously stammered, "N-nothing in particular."

"Aw c'mon, Hiro. Sex isn't this big, scary mystery. Everybody has to learn about it one way or another. No shame in that," she replied, walking across the room to place her hand on his shoulder, wanting to convey she was being sincere. Hiro continued to look downward, clearly still uncomfortable due to Baymax's revealing outburst.

Suddenly, something dawned on Gogo. "Baymax said your heart rate had increased; was it because of me?" This may've sounded presumptuous to some, but Gogo was no stranger to people being attracted to her. She'd have to be an idiot to not notice how many people, though generally not her close friends, were clearly enamored with her bodacious bod. And, at this moment, she was getting the distinct impression that Hiro's embarrassment was being magnified due to his being uncomfortable being alone with her.

Hiro's face transitioned to a healthy red color as his embarrassment grew; he'd been found out. Unsure of what to do, he didn't answer. Instead, he continued his gazing downward, slightly opening his mouth as if to say something, but no words came. Gogo looked down at Hiro knowingly. She glanced askance toward the door to Hiro's bedroom. She moved to the door and locked it before turning to face Hiro again. She walked back toward him, "Seriously, Hiro, it's not weird. A _ton_ of people think I'm sexy," she mused, placing her hands on her hips and looking at Hiro's resolutely uncomfortable stance. Seeing that he still hasn't feeling any better, she decided to try a different approach. She closed the distance between them, standing only a few inches in front of him, she looked down at the top of his head, which continued to look downward as Hiro tried to find the appropriate way to diffuse the situation.

Gogo knocked lightly on Hiro's skull a few times. "Knock knock, anybody home?" Gogo asked sarcastically, hoping to provoke a response from Hiro. Hiro finally found his ability to look up. "Sorry," he said in a hushed voice, "It's ju-," Gogo knocked on his head again. "Don't be sorry," she encouraged, "I said it's fine. Nothing to be ashamed of. And honestly, who could blame you? I mean, look at all this!" she proclaimed as she gesticulated at her curves and accentuated features. Hiro's eyes darted back to the ground, or rather, they tried to. Unfortunately for Hiro, Gogo'd taken Hiro's chin gently in her hand and kept him from averting his gaze. Hiro wasn't expecting that; his eyes were now forced to focus on the incredibly attractive woman now standing in front of him. Though Gogo wasn't that much taller than Hiro, he'd have sworn she towered over him at this moment. His darted about her figure as his cheeks reddened still. She was so close he could smell a faint scent coming from her; it was a pleasant aroma. He didn't have a familiar word to associate it with, but the term he decided on was, "womanly".

"Wanna do it?" Gogo asked, breaking Hiro's concentration on her body. "W-wha-," Hiro stammered, flabbergasted at what he'd heard. "It'd be fun. I wouldn't mind at all. And, honestly, you're pretty cute yourself," she added, touching the tip of his nose to punctuate her statement. Hiro's first instinct was to look down at the ground again, but, instead, he looked up at her, wanting to gauge her sincerity. "It'll just be fun and casual, y'know, fuckbuddies!" she elaborated, not wanting Hiro to get the wrong idea. Hiro took a moment to think. Gogo, wanting to elicit a response sooner than Hiro was willing to give one, began slowly walking forward, forcing Hiro to walk backward to avoid them colliding. She was slowly pushing him toward the bed. "Here, just have a seat and I'll give you a little peek, to see if it'll help you make up your mind," she cooed, looking down at Hiro as he sat upon edge of the bed.

She took a few steps back and reached to remove her shirt. Off it came in one swift motion, revealing her lacey, purple bra beneath. She then turned around, bending over slightly to reach for her the waistband of her sweat pants. Down they came in one swift motion, pooling at her ankles before she stepped out of them. Gogo now stood in her lacey, purple bra and panties facing away from Hiro. She placed her hands on her hips, rocking them back and forth a time or two before turning on her heel to face Hiro again, revealing her front to him again.

Hiro was dumbfounded; she was as sexy as he'd imagined, but to imagine that she was here, offering to teach him about sex was cause for pause. Unfortunately, Hiro's higher brain functions were on hibernate for the time being since his mind was focused on the woman stripping in front of him. His cheeks continued to glow bright red. He was embarrassed, but he wasn't going to look down anymore. He could feel his heart rate increase, his body becoming excited.

Gogo wiggled her hips and stepped toward Hiro, placing her hands on his knees where he sat. This gave Hiro a clear view of her cleavage only a few inches from his face. "Sooo?" Gogo asked hopefully. Hiro hesitated, but spoke, "Y-you _are_ really sexy." "Thanks," Gogo responded, sitting on his lap. Her considerable rump placed itself squarely on Hiro's lap, eliciting a gasp from Hiro as it pressed against him. "You're pretty cute, yourself," Gogo added. "I-I still dunno. It's just…," Hiro trailed off. Something was clearly bothering him, but Gogo had nothing to go off of in terms of figuring out what. "Don't feel pressured, Hiro. If you're not comfortable with it, that's totally fine. But I figure you might enjoy it more than you think, so take as much time as you need to decide," Gogo comforted, slowly lifting herself off of Hiro's lap. Hiro immediately missed her warmth and the feeling of her bottom pressing against him. "But, for your consideration: " Gogo stated as she stood to face away from Hiro. She bent over slightly, reached for her panty line and began tugging them down slowly. As they descended her hips, her nethers were revealed to Hiro, sitting only a few inches away. He fought to not simply bury his face in as he was well within range to do so. Her panties reached her knees and Hiro could see everything. Her cheeks were slightly spread due to her slightly bent-over stature, giving Hiro a clear view of both her back and front doors. Gogo didn't want to pressure Hiro, but she also wanted Hiro to be honest about what was troubling him. She felt her method of persuasion would likely get Hiro to come clean of his own accord.

Hiro's eyes widened at the sight of Gogo's naked beauty. The ass being presented to him was truly a marvelous one in his eyes. Once again, Hiro noticed a scent coming from her; this time from her nethers. This one was raunchier and more… _erotic_ than before. Gogo looked over her shoulder to see Hiro's reaction. She was pleased to see him unabashedly gawking at her butt. She wiggled it a bit before turning on her heel again to face Hiro, revealing her neatly trimmed bush on her front end. Hiro was about eye-level with her pelvis and she stood but a few inches in front of him. The scent was beginning to overpower him; it was strong, and inviting. Hiro looked up at Gogo with yearning eyes, yet he still maintained a sliver of reservation. Gogo reached behind her and unclasped her bra singlehandedly, allowing it to drop to the floor, leaving her now completely naked in front of her horny, pubescent little friend. "I promise, Hiro, there's nothing to be ashamed of about our bodies," she sympathetically proclaimed while kneeling down in front of Hiro. "R-right," Hiro responds halfheartedly. "Don't sound so unsure of yourself!" she exclaimed, knocking on his skull again.

Gogo placed her hands on Hiro's shorts, tugging at them ever so slightly. "So, whaddaya say?" she asked, glancing down at the boy's crotch, then up to his eyes. Hiro's eyes met hers, nodding his head. "Alright," he replies with a modicum of confidence. Gogo's hands grip his shorts slightly tighter as she gets the answer she was looking for. "Glad to hear it. Would you be okay with being naked as well?" Hiro's reservations resurfaced momentarily, but he nodded his head again. Gogo began tugging on Hiro's short enough to make them begin their descent down his hips, slowly revealing his briefs underneath. Gogo blushed slightly as she saw the cute underwear Hiro was sporting underneath his clothes. Whitey tighties. She couldn't say she was surprised; her smirk returned. Hiro decided he may as well ditch his shirt as well, and pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Gogo admired Hiro's petite and nubile figure.

Once Gogo had successfully pulled Hiro's shorts to his ankles and discarded them, she reached for the waistband of his briefs. She heard Hiro's gasp very slightly as she did. She looked up to him to make sure he was okay before proceeding; he nodded in response.

She tugged on his briefs to remove them in one fluid motion; no point in putting it off anymore. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. _"Oh,"_ she thought to herself as her eyes registered what she'd revealed. Her eyes widened slightly with surprise, but she worked hard to maintain her composure. Now it was all clear why Hiro was so reserved and nervous. There were two distinct causes for Gogo's surprise.

Firstly, Gogo was expecting Hiro's girth to be modest, given his age, but she did not expect that he would have the smallest penis of any she'd ever seen tucked away in those briefs of his. Secondly, despite Hiro's enthusiasm and excitement, he appeared completely flaccid. Gogo wagered it couldn't have been more than an inch and a half long. Gogo choked bag a small giggle, _"Damnit, I just told him there's nothing to be ashamed of. Don't laugh. It's the worst possible thing you can do right now. Hiro needs reassurance,"_ Gogo mentally kicked herself for almost letting a giggle scape. Returning to the task at hand, she tossed Hiro's underwear off to the side. She silently decided to instigate a handjob, er, fingerjob? _"Maybe direct stimulation will get Hiro's little guy up and going,"_ she reasoned. She brought her right hand to touch the tip of his foreskin, which appeared to cover the just about the entire shaft as well as the head, given small area it had to cover. Hiro winced at the sensation, letting out a small gasp as Gogo's fingers made contact with his foreskin. She gently began stroking the foreskin back and forth, revealing the tip of Hiro's member when pulled fully back. Gogo kept looking to see if it would begin swelling and hardening up, but it didn't seem to twitch with any sign of life at all. She could hear Hiro's breathing become shallow. Worried, Gogo looked up to see if he was alright.

Hiro's face was buried in his hands, and he'd begun to tremble slightly. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized between shallow breaths. "I…I can't. I can't. It doesn't…get… hard," he explained, struggling to find the least mortifying way to explain. Gogo nodded understandingly, "Oh that's normal for some guys their first time; it's just because you're too nervous," she comforted, hoping Hiro's wording didn't mean what she thought it meant. "N-no, I mean, ever. I-it never has," the poor boy stammered as he explained his tragic ailment. Gogo heard a quiet sniffle from behind his hands. Unsure of what to do, she continued her gentle fingerjob on his soft member. The quandary gave Gogo pause.

"That's why Baymax said you'd been researching sexual development in adolescent males?" she asked. "Yeah," Hiro responded in defeat, raising his head slowly from his hands. "Nothing works. It's just… hopeless," he mourned the sex life he never got to have. Gogo was certain Hiro was almost ready to call it quits, but she wasn't about to give up on him so easily. And then she had an idea. An awful idea. Gogo got a wonderful, _awful_ idea. A sly grin spread across her cheeks as she looked up at Hiro and halted her halfhearted fingerjob.

"Hiro, when're you gonna finally learn to start using that big brain of yours?" she inquired, poking his forehead. "I already told you," Hiro responded, "B-baymax and I researched it and nothing has helped. I've _been_ using my brain." Gogo rolled her eyes, "You haven't been using it the right way, dum dum. Remember what you told us? You've gotta find another angle. Look at the problem a different way and figure it out from there. Lucky for you, you've got me to handle that for you this time." Gogo stated matter-of-factly. Hiro, perplexed, but curious, looked at her quizzically, still trembling slightly. Gogo stood and fetched her backpack which lay strewn on the floor of Hiro's room. From it, she fetched two things: a bottle of lubricant and a strap-on dildo. _"Never leave home without it,"_ Gogo patted herself on the back mentally. Sex products in hand, she returned to sit beside Hiro on the bed, cozying up next to him. Hiro had taken the liberty of hiding his shame with his hands while Gogo had been busy. His hands now rested in his lap, covering him completely.

"Now, now, none of that," Gogo chastised, waving his hands away from his lap, "No shame allowed, got it, Hiro?" Hiro nodded meekly as he placed his hands at his sides. Gogo sat the bottle of lubricant and the strap-on dildo on the bed beside them.

"The issue you're facing is definitely a tough one, Hiro, but there are more options that you're not considering," Gogo lectured. She continued, "To put it simply, if you can't be on top, then you'll be the bottom!" Hiro's cheeks glowed red once again. He wasn't completely sure what she was implying, which was to be expected given his limited sexual experience. "I-I'm not sure I…" Hiro trailed off, looking from Gogo to the strapon, and back to Gogo. "Here," Gogo said, "It's easier to show than to explain."

Gogo stood, giving Hiro, once again, a rather nice view of her bodacious ass. She picked up the strap-on dildo and donned it, giving her the appearance of having about a 6" penis jutting from her crotch. She placed her hands against Hiro's chest, giving him a light push backward onto the bed, landing him on his back. Gogo grabbed the bottle of lubricant and applied a generous amount of lubrication to her rubber rod. The gears had begun turning in Hiro's head by now and he was beginning to put the pieces together. He was nervous, but open to Gogo's suggestion, as she made it sound like it was a perfectly fine alternative to what he'd been trying to achieve. After making sure her dildo had been sufficiently lubricated, Gogo gently took Hiro's legs and spread them apart, lifting them slightly as to reveal to her his hitherto hidden backdoor. Gogo fought to keep herself from drooling as she took notice of Hiro's particularly supple and squeezable butt. _"That is one fuckable ass if ever I saw one,"_ she mused to herself as she took another handful of lubricant and proceeded to apply it to Hiro's puckered entrance. Hiro squirmed and tried not to make all sorts of embarrassing noises as she carefully prepped his bottom.

Hiro's breath caught in his throat as he saw Gogo begin to position the head of the fake penis which completely dwarfed his own at the entrance of his now rather slick ass. Gogo looked down at him with concern, wanting to pause to make sure he was okay with going ahead. Hiro released his breath, relaxing himself and nodding to Gogo. Hiro bit his lip as Gogo leaned over him, finally pressing the head of her dildo against Hiro's opening. "Aah," Hiro moaned softly at the novel sensation. He gripped the sheets as the head finished penetrating his entrance and began sliding further into him. Gogo bit her lip as she watched the boy squirm and grip the sheets beneath her as he tried to accommodate the new feeling. She continued sliding her length into him slowly, until she'd buried it up to the hilt, at which point she paused for a moment, allowing Hiro to relax for a moment.

"So, how do you like it?" Gogo asked with a smirk, silently noting a small glisten of precum at the tip of Hiro's still-flaccid member. Hiro could feel the walls of his anus clenching around Gogo's firm girth, pulsing with his heartbeat. "I-it feels so—Aaah!" Hiro was cut off by his moans of pleasure as Gogo began pulling her length out of him. "Oh Hiro, you're a natural at this. I think you were meant to be a great bottom," Gogo giggled as she watched his face contort trying to stop making those sounds. Gogo bit her lip as she placed her hands firmly on Hiro's hips and began rocking back and forth at a steady pace, pushing her entire length in each time. Shortly thereafter, Hiro was forced to abandon his attempts at quieting his pleasured moans; the sensation was simply too overwhelmingly good. "Aah, mmnAaah, aahn, mfffn," he moaned, gripping the sheets harder than before. Gogo slightly increased her pace now that Hiro was clearly enjoying himself with each and every thrust she gave.

Gogo's pace change did not go unnoticed by Hiro. His moans became more desperate and ragged as Gogo continued to work his tight, virgin ass. Hiro was in heaven. He'd never imagined it felt so good being the bottom. Granted, he'd never imagined he'd _be_ a bottom in the first place, as he wasn't aware of the possibility before Gogo introduced him to it. Gogo began to thrust deeper, and harder as her pace quickened once again. Hiro's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Gogo suddenly hit his prostate for the first time. Gogo knew she'd found a sweet spot and continued her assault on it, hitting it time after time, giving Hiro the best fucking she could without going overboard on his first time.

Gogo's plowing continued for some time, hitting Hiro's prostate again and again. She couldn't get enough of Hiro's cute moans and his squirming. His blushing face and his tight ass enticed her to fuck him relentlessly. However, bringing the young boy to orgasm was proving a fair challenge. Luckily, Gogo had no plans on resting until Hiro had a proper orgasm.

Suddenly, Hiro attempted to speak. "G-GogooOOAH," he half-spoke, half-moaned as Gogo didn't let up her pace for a second to let him speak. "Everything okay, Hiro?" she asked as she continued pulling his hips to meet her own. "I-I-I th-thiiii-i-nk I'm c-c—" he was cut off by Gogo placing a finger on his lips, shushing him. Gogo leaned down over Hiro to gain more leverage as she wanted to make a sprint to the finish line in her typical action-girl style. Having leaned down far enough, she placed her mouth next to Hiro's ear.

"Sshh, just woman up, Hiro," she cooed into his ear, hoping her dirty talk would give him the gentle nudge he needed to go over the edge.

Hiro moaned in ecstasy as Gogo hit his prostate one final time, burying her length in him. Hiro saw stars as the overwhelming sensation of the orgasm flooded over his consciousness. While Hiro's ass was the center of his attention, little did he know that his still-flaccid member had begun dribbling a small river of cum from beneath his foreskin. Gogo made sure to keep her dildo buried to the hilt as Hiro rode out his first orgasm.

After the waves of pleasure subsided some minutes later, Hiro was able to finally catch his breath and look up at Gogo, who gingerly removed her length from his ass. He couldn't help but let another moan escape his lips as the head left his entrance, leaving him feeling somewhat empty. Gogo looked down at Hiro, admiring the small river of cum he managed to dribble out during his orgasm.

Gogo caught Hiro's glance and gestured down to his penis with her eyes. Hiro thought he was seeing things, but sure enough, he'd cum. He looked up at Gogo with a thankful expression before lying his head back and resting his eyes for a moment. Gogo took this opportunity to do some cleaning up. Lowering her head down to Hiro's small river of cum, she kissed the tip of his penis, licking up the cum that flooded his foreskin. Hiro's eyes shot wide open as the sensation jarred him. The tip of his penis had never been so sensitive before! Gogo giggled at his reaction as she finished licking up the remains of his virginal orgasm.

Gogo grabbed Hiro's ass triumphantly, proclaiming, "See? Different angles." Hiro smiled up at her and nodded. "Thanks, Gogo. This was great. Really," he said breathily, keeping his sentences short since he was still coming down from his orgasm. In a flash, he bolts upright and hugs her tightly, burying his head in her chest. Gogo returned the hug, resting her chin on his head.

Some minutes later, after having gotten dressed and such, Gogo announced that she should probably be heading home. They'd lost track of time during their little escapade; Gogo had been plowing Hiro for a solid 2 hours before he came to orgasm. They shared another hug before Gogo ruffled Hiro's hair and took off. Gogo put a little bit of extra sway in her hips for Hiro to enjoy watching as she walked away. She couldn't wait for her next opportunity to teach little Hiro about some very raunchy things.

**Chapter 1 End**

**Chapter 2 Preview:** Hiro, wanting to be able to bring Gogo to orgasm, asks her for advice on how he could go about doing so. Because of his… shortcomings, Gogo suggests he practice oral. Gogo then teaches Hiro how to eat pussy and ass like a pro by giving him his first rimjob.


	2. In Which Gogo Invites Hiro to Eat Out

**Small Hiro Sex**

**Chapter 2: In Which Gogo Invites Hiro to Eat Out**

                Several days had passed since Hiro and Gogo had their, *ahem*, encounter. Life had continued as normally as could be expected since then; only an occasional glance or smile in each other’s direction when the gang had gathered was the only measurable difference in their social circle. Though he successfully played it cool in public, Hiro would’ve been lying if he’d said he weren’t spending a considerable amount of time thinking about the next time they might hook up. Gogo had used the term “fuckbuddy” when propositioning Hiro, so he’d taken it upon himself to look into exactly what that entailed. After some relatively minimal research, he arrived at the conclusion that they would probably hook up again in the near future, the only condition being that they both were in the mood. _“Sweet,”_ Hiro mused as he daydreamed.

Presently, Hiro’s bedroom was littered with books, papers, sticky notes, measuring implements, and soda cans. This familiar state of disarray usually indicated that a term exam was approaching and lengthy study sessions were in progress. As fate would have it, Hiro and Gogo actually shared the class and had decided to pool their resources and study together. How perfect a premise could one ask for?

They’d been studying for the past 6 hours, occasionally breaking for snacks or other leisure activities to rest. Hiro glanced at the clock. Midnight -- the time they’d agreed they would stop studying. Keen to rest his weary brain, Hiro marked his place in his textbook and shut it. Gogo, hearing the thud of the pages clapping together, looks up and over to Hiro and then to the clock on the wall. “Guess it’s quittin’ time,” Gogo said as she let out a yawn. “Finally,” Hiro added, standing from his computer chair and stretching. Gogo, following Hiro’s example, also stood and stretched. As she raised her arms above her head and closed her eyes, Hiro took the opportunity to steal a glance at her ever-curvaceous body. He’d been tempted all evening to sneak peeks at her, but had kept himself diligent in his studies.

_“I wonder if I should ask her…”_ Hiro silently contemplated, breaking his gaze. Gogo, having finished her series of stretches, piled her books up and stored them in her backpack. “Y-y’know,” Hiro started, getting Gogo’s attention, “Baymax told me it’s always a good idea to alleviate stress before a big exam,” Hiro stated, his cheeks turning red. Gogo raised an eyebrow in his direction, giving him a skeptical look. _“That sounded so much better in my head. Real subtle, Hamada,”_ Hiro mentally kicked himself, shutting his eyes momentarily in an attempt to regroup. But, when he reopened his eyes to speak again, he found Gogo standing only inches in front of him, looking down with that knowing look. “Oh? And did Baymax have any suggestions as to how to go about relieving yourself?” she asked, smirking at her choice of words.

Hiro hadn’t been prepared for her sudden closeness; his eyes widened and he took a step back. Gogo followed, not content to let Hiro get away. “W-well,” Hiro began, twiddling his thumbs, “he—“ suddenly his voice caught in his throat in surprise; Gogo had reached around his petite body and firmly grabbed his ass. Realizing Gogo wasn’t one for beating around the bush, Hiro decided it was best to abandon the charade. “W-wait just a sec,” he said, looking up at her, “I wanted to ask something, first.” Gogo’s expression softened and she reluctantly released his butt from her grasp. “Everything okay?” she asked. “Y-yeah, it’s just…,” Hiro paused, averting his eyes, trying to think of the right way to phrase his concern. Gogo rolled her eyes, _“Timid little guy in the bedroom, isn’t he?”_ she mused to herself, somewhat enjoying Hiro’s bashfulness. “Spill it,” Gogo instructed, not wanting Hiro to overthink things. Hiro halts his twiddling thumbs and looks up to Gogo again.

“D-did you cum?” Hiro manages to stammer out. Gogo blinked. Hiro anxiously waited for her to say something, hoping his question wasn’t worded too ineloquently. Gogo reached a hand up and pinched Hiro’s cheek (this time on his face), “Aww, what a considerate young man you are!” she teased in a playful tone. She released his cheek and placed her hands on her hips. Hiro blushed, but continued looking up at her waiting for an answer.

“No, I didn’t, but I _did_ have a great time, really” Gogo replied. “I had to change panties as soon as I got home,” she added with a wink. “But, if you’re worried about satisfying me, there are a few things we could try,” she explained, “the simplest option being oral.” Hiro nodded; he’d briefly read about oral sex in his prior research. “If you can learn to eat pussy and ass well enough, I’m sure you won’t have any trouble getting a girl to orgasm,” Gogo continued encouragingly. Hiro smiled. He’d been worrying for some time that he might not, for lack of a better word, measure up when it came to pleasing a woman in bed. Gogo had once again scattered his worries to the wind with her understanding and proactive advice. “But first, I’ll have to show you how,” Gogo said matter-of-factly. She took Hiro by the hand and led him to the bed where they’d gotten busy just a few days ago.

“First things first, lose the clothes,” Gogo instructed, gesturing at Hiro’s shorts. “Right,” Hiro affirmed, quickly unbuttoning his shorts and pulling them off. Gogo enjoyed the sight of Hiro’s briefs with the barely visible bulge in front. Hiro then gripped the waistband of his briefs and tugged them down, revealing his flaccid penis. Gogo then took Hiro’s hand again and guided him down to his knees, “Here, bend over onto the bed,” she said, guiding Hiro’s body with her hands. Hiro was a bit confused. “B-but I thought you said you were going to show me how to do oral,” he confusedly stammered. “Silly boy, I am! You’ll never be good at eating out until you know how it feels to be eaten out yourself!” she explained, patting Hiro’s bare ass as he bent over the bed.

Hiro bit his lip as he felt Gogo take hold of his butt cheeks. She spread them wide, revealing his puckered hole. The pleasant, boyish aroma aroused Gogo as she took it in. She placed a light kiss on his left cheek. Then one on his right. Another, closer to the center. Another, closer still. Each kiss she placed grew closer to his opening which ached with desire. Hiro’s eyes had shut as he gripped the sheets of his bed; her kisses were so feathery and light. So chaste, but so dirty at the same time! _“Why does this feel so intense?_ ” Hiro exasperatedly wondered. He found himself desperately wishing she’d just place one right—.

Gogo placed her lips square on the boy’s soft opening, penetrating it with her tongue immediately after. Hiro gasped and arched his back at the sensation. Gogo began licking and tonguing his ass with gusto, wanting to leave him with a lasting impression of the joys of being rimmed. Hiro’s mind was blank; he couldn’t focus on anything but the amazing sensation coming from his ass as Gogo prodded and massaged it with her tongue. He couldn’t control his moans at all, allowing them to escape freely as they came. Hiro buried his face in his sheets in an attempt to muffle the sound. This display had Gogo drenching her panties. _“Couldn’t have asked for a better reaction,”_ she thought, _“he’s so sensitive.”_ She gave his left cheek a hard slap, eliciting a yelp between his moans of ecstasy. Dangling between Hiro’s legs, his flaccid member had begun leaking drops of precum as Gogo serviced him.

Gogo continued her energetic demonstration for a good half hour, making sure to demonstrate a myriad of techniques for Hiro to enjoy and hopefully learn from. By this time, a small puddle of precum had formed between Hiro’s knees on the floor. Gogo pulled away from Hiro’s rear, giving it a firm pat as she did. Hiro still lay with his face buried in his bed sheets, panting from the ordeal. Gogo moved around to sit on the bed, next to where Hiro lay face down. “Enjoy yourself?” Gogo asked cockily as she watched Hiro regain his breath. Hiro silently nodded, still feeling a bit embarrassed about his behavior. “Did you cum?” she asked, having seen the small puddle of precum he’d dribbled out over the last half hour. His face still in the sheets, Hiro shook his head, “But it was really amazing,” he finally said aloud, looking up at Gogo with his bright red cheeks. “See? You don’t have to cum to have a great time,” she stated, wanting Hiro to know that sex was more complex than just getting your partner to climax. Hiro smiled at this realization, realizing some of his concerns may not have been as bad as he originally thought. “Thanks, Gogo,” Hiro said as he stood to sit on the bed, his legs trembling as he did. It had been amazing, but he still ached for release; his small testicles transitioning to a mild shade of blue.

After taking a breather, Hiro glanced at Gogo’s seated rump and asked, “So, can I try?” Gogo responded by standing up from the bed and promptly pulling her sweatpants and panties down to her knees; her panties bore a moist stain on the front. “As much as you like,” Gogo replied, gesturing for Hiro to come to her with her finger. Gogo intended to remain standing while Hiro practiced, enjoying the prospect of Hiro servicing her while on his knees. She spread her ass cheeks invitingly as Hiro crawled over to her and positioned himself on his knees. His nose was engulfed by the strong scent of her arousal.

Hiro leaned forward and placed a ginger kiss on her left cheek, just as she had to him. The sensation was different from how he pictured it; there was an abstract aspect about being on his knees, kissing Gogo’s bare ass that was incredibly erotic. His heart rate increased and his balls ached still. His slick ass winked and trembled from the phantom sensations still coursing through him from Gogo’s relentless assault earlier. He placed a kiss on her right cheek, continuing to emulate Gogo’s technique as best he could remember. He placed a trail of light kisses leading to her puckered ass hole before finally placing his lips over it. It was Gogo’s turn to blush; she loved the sensation of being rimmed. “Mmmm,” she quietly moaned as Hiro’s tongue slipped just inside her opening. “That’s good,” she praised, “that feels nice.” Happy to hear this, Hiro continued his administrations, licking and prodding her anus with youthful abandon.

“Don’t be shy; really get in there!” Gogo instructed, backing her ass up, forcing Hiro’s tongue to go deeper into her. Hiro was enraptured by the sensation of plunging his tongue so deep into Gogo’s ass. The experience was intoxicating. The taste, the smell, the view, the sound, and the feeling of all that he was doing to her had hypnotized him. He closed his eyes, embracing the feeling. How long had he been at this? He honestly couldn’t even wager a guess. Gogo certainly wasn’t complaining; Hiro’s unbridled attention to her ass was a huge turn-on. _“Little Hiro’s quite accommodating once he gets going. He hasn’t let up for a moment,”_ she thought, looking over her shoulder at the ever-diligent Hiro going to town on her ass.

A considerable amount of time later, a panting Hiro finally pulled away from Gogo’s now saliva-drenched ass. A trail of saliva still connected Hiro’s lips and Gogo’s ass hole. He fell back, sitting on the floor now rather than kneeling and breaking the trail of saliva that connected him to Gogo. Gogo looked over her shoulder through half-lidded eyes. _“Not bad for his first time. Not bad at all,”_ she thought. She sees Hiro is currently seated on the floor, gazing up at her as he pants heavily. His expression begged for a verbal confirmation of whether he had performed adequately or not. Gogo looked down at Hiro knowingly. Grabbing her waistband, she hitched up her panties and sweatpants to her waist and turned to face Hiro. She kneeled down and used her thumb and index finger to lightly grip his flaccid penis. Hiro winced at the sudden sensation, but kept looking up at Gogo.

“I think that, despite whatever shortcomings you may think you have, you’re going to do fine, Hiro,” Gogo said with a smile, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Letting go of his member, she stood up and ruffled his hair. Hiro, having finally regained his breath, smiled from ear to ear. Gogo offered him a hand to help him stand up which he accepted.

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly asked, “So… d-did you cum?” Gogo knocked on his head, “No, but that’s why we practice. Plus, I still enjoyed myself plenty; you have nothing to worry about.” Hiro nodded, but didn’t look quite convinced. Gogo decided maybe she could get Hiro to accept his present limitations by playing a little hardball. “Well, if you’re looking for incentive to learn how to make me cum, I guess we could impose a little rule to help you along,” she proposed, donning that cocky expression. Hiro looked up at her quizzically. “You don’t get to cum unless I do,” she stated bluntly. “That way you don’t feel bad and you get all the practice you need,” she explained.

Hiro balls suddenly reminded him of how much they ached for release. His immediate instinct was to decline this offer; he desperately wanted to cum. And Gogo was really damn good at making him do so. However, he also felt the rule was fair and posed a challenge. After some thought, Hiro looked up at Gogo. “That sounds fair,” he replied with a nod.

Gogo hadn’t expected that. She had only proposed the idea to get Hiro to see that he was being too hard on himself. But now that he’d accepted the offer, she found the idea incredibly arousing. Hiro had basically just given up his right to orgasms to her. That was a powerful sensation – one that she liked very much indeed. “If you’re sure,” Gogo replied, figuring she’d give him one chance to back out. “I’m sure,” Hiro stated adamantly with a nod. He reached for his briefs and began to clothe himself.

Gogo admired Hiro’s petite body as he got dressed. Teasing that boy was about to become her new favorite pastime.

**Chapter 2 End**

**Chapter 3 Preview:** With the new rule to their fuckbuddy arrangement in place, Gogo begins coaching Hiro in other ways to bring her to orgasm. One such method includes Hiro donning a strap-on himself and using it instead of his own penis. Gogo also tells Hiro that she needs to take some measurements on his privates. Whatever could they be for?


End file.
